


[Podfic] My Lips Against Your Silhouette

by ZoeBug



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, podficced
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 09:25:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeBug/pseuds/ZoeBug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sound of a kiss is not so loud as that of a canon, but the echo lasts a great deal longer. — Oliver Holmes</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] My Lips Against Your Silhouette

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Corroding_Clockwork](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corroding_Clockwork/gifts).
  * Inspired by [My Lips Against Your Silhouette](https://archiveofourown.org/works/972248) by [Corroding_Clockwork](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corroding_Clockwork/pseuds/Corroding_Clockwork). 



> Thanks to Corroding_Clockwork for giving me permission to record and post this. All my Jean/Marco feels...all of them.

 

Download: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/63tp6bq3zkhdkb9/%5BSNK%5D_My_Lips_Against_Your_Silhouette.mp3)

_Length - 00:14:13_

(Blooper Reel: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/f1kv7bfe8grjr3e/MLaYS+-+bloopers.wav))

 

Music Used: [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fpGMIoFmkxg)

If you liked the fic, [please let the author know over here!](972248)

Thank you for listening!

**Author's Note:**

> [fanfic/podfic blog](http://zoe-bug.tumblr.com/) | [personal](http://xiexiecaptain.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/xiexiecaptain)


End file.
